Seasons
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Seasons Change...just like the seasons relationships go through rejuvenation processes. *Shandy Fluff* For GlisteningSun10 thanks for the inspiration. Was originally Autumn Spice, but thanks to a wonderful reviewer's suggestion, I have made it into an all four seasons multi chapter.
1. Autumn Spice!

This one is for _GlisteningSun10_ , because her dash did a thing and it totally inspired my romantic muse at 5 a.m.

S/o to _ProfTweety_ for calming my nerves about this one!

Special S/O to My lovelies bka The BAMDAMMMsters (Dolphin, Rainbow, Sunrise, Angel, Monkey, Skull and Sunflower)! XOXO from Hot Lips! Always keeping each other uplifted! True Sisterhood!

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

The first day of fall in Los Angeles is normally warm. But this year it is cool and it is a welcome surprise to the city. It has been a humid and muggy summer. The night air is crisp with just the right amount of breeze and chill. Perfect bonfire weather. Perfect weather to take a stroll along the beach with your loved one weather. Perfect pumpkin spice latte weather. Perfect light sweater and riding boots paired with a cute scarf weather. Perfect weather to decide to drive to the Harbor and get a hotel room for the night to cuddle in bed next to the fire place.

Sharon and Andy are lying in the king size bed on top of the white duvet, surrounded by a mountain of soft pillows, as the fire place crackles with orange and red embers. The balcony door is cracked just enough to smell the wondrous scent of fall. The collective sound of the ocean and the roaring blaze accents their soft laughs and kisses.

His arms are wrapped around her waist, as she is pulled against his chest. They are still fully clothed. Her in a cream sweater and tan leggings paired with cream boot socks. He in a maroon V-neck sweater and black jeans.

"Thank you for this." She softly states softly tracing his sobriety ring.

"I could tell you needed to get away." He breathes on her neck before placing a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

She hums at the contact of his lips and smiles. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, beautiful." He whispers in her ear.

"Andy, can I ask you a question?" She inquires shifting in his arms to look at him. Now lying on her back she can see the gold flecks in his dark honey colored eyes.

"Anything." He breathes as he becomes captivated by her jade eyes and delicate smile. Tracing her hairline with the pads of his fingers makes her shiver and offer him a light smile. She intertwines their fingers and pulls them to her heart as she begins to speak, "Why do you love me, Andy?" He smiles brightly at her and kisses the tip of nose before answering, "Somehow, I knew that was going to be the question." She smiles and lightly chuckles before presuming, "The answer is simple really. I love you because you are you. You are a beautiful woman inside and out. You make me happy, when I'm sad. The mere sight of you ignites a fire in my heart, which I thought was extinguished a long time ago. Your presence lets me know everything will be okay, as long as we do it together. You were my champion, when I was my own enemy. Finally, because you took a chance on trusting me." She smiles brightly at him as tears sting her eyes. She pulls him to a soft kiss, conveying all the love between the two. As need for air becomes crucial, he pulls back placing soft pecks on her lips and teases, "Plus you are pretty hot!" They both laugh. "You're incorrigible." She rasps as she pinches his side. "Ouch!" He yelps while laughing. She sticks her tongue out at him. "I may be incorrigible but you love me!" He teases. Running her hands over his chest she whispers, "Perhaps you are correct." She smirks at his look of shock, "Perhaps? Don't you mean definitely!" He teases.

She doesn't verbally respond, instead she shrugs her shoulders and offers him a quick wink. He laughs before leaning down to give another soft and lingering kiss. The fire continues to roar as the wind has picked up a little outside. Breaking the kiss he inquires, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I love you because you are a man of determination. Also, because you look beyond my tough exterior and notice the woman who just wants to be loved and appreciated for all that she is. You make the impossible seem possible. I never really believed in soul mates until the day I realized I was falling in love with you. Andy, you are my soul mate and I am thankful for you every moment. I love you for all that you are. I love you because you pulled me from place that I didn't know was possible to return from and stood by my side until I was ready to love again. Lastly, you make me feel like I am Superwoman, who is just as equal as her Superman." She confesses with tears streaming down her face and tears stinging his. "C'mere, beautiful." He rasps pulling her into a hug and raining delicate kisses all over her face and then finally landing on her lips with a searing kiss. She breaks the kiss and whispers, "It also doesn't hurt that you are one hell of a looker!" They both burst into a fit of laughs. "Why thank you, thank you very much!" He teases in his best Elvis Presley imitation. She snort laughs and sits straight up and looks down to him and says, "Oh gosh! Please don't ever do that again!" He tickles her sides causing her fall back onto the bed, once she is back in his embrace, he pulls her closer and kisses her neck and whispers, "That wasn't going to be question, beautiful."

"Oh." She mewls.

"Although, I did enjoy hearing why you loved me, I was wondering if you were ready to eat. I am famished!" He teases. She laughs, and playfully huffs, "Men!"

"What? I know you didn't think that pumpkin spice latte, was going to be my dinner!" He says sitting up against the headboard pulling her with him.

"It should be! It was full of calories and sugar!" She says running her hands under his sweater seeking warmth for her chilled hands.

"Hey now! We agreed you wouldn't watch my waistline for the first two weeks of Fall!" He reminds her before placing a kiss atop of her luscious auburn mane.

"I hope you didn't think I was serious about that deal!" She teases as she pulls back to gaze into his eyes.

"Uh yeah! Since when did _Rulebook Raydor_ start reneging on her deals?" He inquires.

"Since _Rulebook Raydor_ wasn't the one who made the faux deal!" She states smirking at him as he attempts to give her the puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly his eyes light up, and he rasps, "Well how about I watch your waist for you, _Ms. I Love Fudge_!" She gasps and attempts to slap him on the chest, but he catches her hand and pulls it to his mouth and softly kisses her knuckles.

"You wouldn't dare!" She teases.

"Would you like to find out?" He teases back as they lock eyes with serious determination to make the other give in.

She cracks a smile first and admits defeat, "Ugh, fine! Have it your way!"

He flashes his crooked grin, and rasps, "Score!"

She laughs and shakes her head and attempts to climb off the bed, but he pulls her back and kisses her deeply. As they break apart he whispers on her lips, "I love you." She hums and whispers, "I love you, too." She gives him a soft peck and rasps, "Now come on! You aren't the only one who is hungry!" He chuckles as she pushes him aside and climbs off the bed and begins to slide her boots on.

"I hear the restaurant downstairs has a great gingered pumpkin bisque." He states sliding his boater's on.

"That's probably why you chose this hotel!" She teases. "I can neither confirm nor deny that!" He states trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh gosh, the obsession has begun!" She teases suffocating the fire.

"Yep!"

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Leave me some nuggets of love! They are much appreciated!**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **I'll let you in on a little secret we writers love getting reviews that detail what you liked or maybe didn't like about our stories. It's kind of like when the New York Post reviews books, just think of us as authors who adore being on New York Bestseller's List! Smooches!**_


	2. Winter Wonderland!

On Autumn Spice a reviewer suggested I do one for every season and I figured why not! Thank you for the suggestion, _Thaleis Von Paris!_

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, except the two I created, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _Thank you all for love on the previous chapter!_

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

 _~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~_

The cold night sky. The brisk air of Salt Lake City. The blankets of snow covering the not so distant mountains. The deck covered in snow. The residents are returning from the slopes. Christmas tunes can be heard in the distance. Lights are hanging throughout the small village. The cabin is decorated with clear and golden icicle lights and 2 Christmas trees. The stockings are hanging over the fireplace as it roars with orange and red embers, while Nat King Cole's 'The Christmas Song,' is filtering through the air as the smell of peppermint and ginger fill their nostrils.

"I'm happy we have the place to ourselves for two days before the kids get here." Andy says preheating the oven, while Sharon puts the finishing touches on the gingerbread cookies.

"Me too! Are you ready for tomorrow?" She inquires handing him the first pan.

"Umm, how ready can I be when I am about to meet the mother of the love of my life?" He teases winking at her, who has a soft smile gracing her face.

"Andy, you will be fine. Who should be worried about is my Dad." She asserts watching his face change from cool to traumatized within a flash. Unable to contain her laughter, she giggles and breathes, "Relax, they both already love you, and they have been dying to meet you." She walks over to him and sits the cookies on the counter and leans up on her tip toes, and softly kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist and the kiss ends and breathes on her lips, "I don't believe you." She laughs as she steps out of his embrace and opens the oven, and teases, "Don't you trust me, babe?" He chuckles and says, "For the most part. However, the last time I trusted you, I ended up wearing this." Pointing at the grey and tan Mickey Mouse Christmas sweater that matches her Minnie Mouse one. "But you look so cute!" She teases closing the oven door. "Sharon, sweetheart, what have I told you about calling me cute?" He inquires pulling her to him. She cracks a smile and trails her finger up his chest and says, "You told me not to, but it's hard not too! I mean come on you are wearing Mickey Mouse!" He shakes his head and says, "Women!" She laughs and leans up to kiss him once more. Smiling into the kiss he backs up with her still in his arms. She breaks the kiss and with a sultry tone inquires, "What are you doing?" With that familiar glint in his eye, he rasps "We have 11 minutes or so and this is the last night we will be here by ourselves, so…" She smirks at him and pushes him back and he looks shocked until she starts lifting her sweater over her head. She walks towards the plush carpet in front of the fireplace and turns to see him still standing there, "Come on! Time waits for no man!" He smirks and swiftly approaches her, while removing his own clothing.

12 minutes later…

Sharon is running down the hallway now clad in her Minnie Mouse Christmas pajamas and her tan Uggs, she reaches the stove, and shouts, "They aren't burnt! Yes!"

Andy comes around the corner dressed in his Mickey Mouse pajamas, with a grimace on his face and rasps, "Good! I think my ego is the only thing burned around here!"

She looks over at him, she cracks smile. "Stop complaining about how cute you are and come over here and help me put the cookies on the cooling rack!" She demands as he pouts. Once he arrives on her side she turns around and squeezes his butt cheeks and whispers, "You're not only cute when you wear Mickey Mouse, but pretty damn hot, too!" He face lights up, as he leans down to press a soft kiss on her lips. She giggles and inquires, "All better now?" He nods yes and takes the spatula from her and says, "You go find us a good Christmas movie to watch on Netflix, while I finish up the cookies."

"Don't mess up my cookies, Andrew!" She teases as she walks away. "I won't,

Marilyn!" He retorts winking at her. When he turns back around to finish the cookies, she throws her oven mitt at him.

"Hey, don't get volatile! I can break a few of these cookies, on complete accident!" He tosses out as she pulls her iPad out of her bag. "I double dare you!" She warns as she filters through the selections. He notices the tone is lower with a little more edge to it. He knows better than to disrupt her Christmas sense of occasion. "Alright! I was only joking!" He confesses as he puts the last cookie on the cooling rack. She looks up at him and breathes, "Still works like a charm!" Walking over to her, he says "You better be glad I love you!" She puts the iPad down and saunters away from him towards the kitchen and teases, "Or what?" His eyes dart back and forth, while he is at a loss for words. She laughs and says, "Just pick a movie, Mickey!"

"Will do, Minnie!" He says picking up the device and sitting down on the couch. She is in the kitchen preparing her favorite Christmas beverage. After, filling the kettle with almond milk, she pulls out the peppermint sticks, she always buys from the local candy maker in the village. She pulls out their initial emblazoned Mickey and Minnie mugs and scoops the cocoa from the jar. As the kettle whistles, she picks it up and pours the warm goodness in the mugs, watching the cocoa become rich and creamy. She sticks a peppermint stick in each one and walks over to the couch and says, "Picked a movie yet?" He takes his mug from her and says, "I can't decide between 'The Bishop's Wife' or 'It's A Wonderful Life.' Which one?" She takes a sip of her warm treat and hums at the incredible flavor invading her mouth and then says, "Neither! I would prefer to watch a funny one! I watch the classics with my parents!" He hands her the iPad, and says, "Well, choose away, my love!" He picks up his cocoa as she scans the movies once more. "Mmm, this is delicious!" He raves as he licks his lips. "Told ya!" She teases. "Ok, 'Fred Claus' or 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation?" She says handing him the device.

He looks at her and winks, before saying "Fred Claus." He taps the movie as she slides into his side with her mug enveloped by her delicate hands. Laying her head on his shoulder, she hums before taking another sip of her cocoa. As they relax watching the movie, the cookies are forgotten about, the cocoa is all gone. Whispered words of love have been exchanged throughout the movie. Their breaths have become even, as they both have fallen asleep. They don't hear the front door open. Lynn and Bradan O'Dwyer walk into the cabin and smell the heavenly scent of the cocoa, peppermint, and gingerbread. Lynn's eyes scan the living area and spots the couple fast asleep on the couch. She smiles and nudges Bradan and points to the sleeping couple, "Looks like the cocoa did the trick." Bradan nods and says, "Doesn't it always?" Lynn walks over to the couch and picks up the throw and lays it over them. She pulls out her phone and snaps a quick picture. "Lynn, come on. Stop taking pictures! Emily should have never shown you how to use that camera." She smiles at him and whispers, "Shh! You will wake them." Lynn walks back to her husband and they walk down the hall to their usual room. Lynn sends the picture to Emily, Rusty, and Ricky.

 _ **Emily: Yay! Nona, you learned how to work the camera, well! However, you sent the picture to Mom, too!**_

 _ **Lynn: Oops!**_

 _ **Emily: I can't wait to find out her reaction to it!**_

 _ **Lynn: Goodnight, my sweet ballerina! See you soon!**_

 _ **Emily: Goodnight, Nona!**_

The next morning, Sharon wakes first. Her stirring causes Andy to grunt and open his eyes. "I had a dream my parents were here." She says in her deep sleep laden voice. Andy chuckles and says, "You have some wild dreams, sweetheart."

"Oh, it's not a dream, son." Bradan says from behind the couch, causing Sharon and Andy to both jump up.

"Daddy!" Sharon screams and runs around the couch to hug him. Andy stands there frightened, and unsure of what to do. "Peppermint! I missed you!" Bradan says wrapping Sharon in a tight embrace and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright, Andrew, he won't harm a fly." Lynn says coming down the hall. Sharon looks up and exclaims, "Mom!" Andy smiles at the scene in front of him and doesn't even notice, Bradan stand next to him.

"Andrew, I have a question to ask you." Bradan asserts causing Sharon and Lynn to look in the direction of the men.

"Yes, sir?" Andy says trying not to sound timid. Bradan slaps him on his back and says, "Relax son! I just want to know if you are a decaf man or not!" The whole room, expect Andy bursts into laughter. Bradan hands Andy the cup and he relaxes. "Thank you sir. I drink any coffee." He says before taking a sip of the warmness.

"You don't have to call me sir. Bradan, is fine." Mr. O'Dwyer says as Sharon walks up to Andy. "See, Andy that was easy." She whispers before stealing his cup of coffee. He winks at her and steals his cup back.

 _~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~_

Go ahead and leave me some nuggets of love!

Until next time…


	3. Spring Awakening!

_As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

 _Thank you for the all the nuggets on the previous chapters!_

 _Enjoy!_

If you own this story you get to write the ending. If you own this story you get to write the ending" - Brené Brown- 'Daring Greatly'

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Breezy afternoon.

Busy Southern street.

Sea misted breeze.

Southern cuisine filling their nostrils.

Moss trees dancing along the elongated road.

Beautiful azaleas lining the walkway outside, Hamilton Turner Inn.

Songbirds are providing the soundtrack for the day as they cruise through historic downtown Savannah, on a horse and carriage ride.

"How are you liking your birthday present, so far?" He asks looking at her as she absorbs her surroundings with a content expression upon her beautiful face.

"Mmm, quite a lot." She confesses squeezing his hand and offering him a heart melting smile. "That makes it all worth it." He whispers before placing a gentle kiss along her hairline.

"Who knew you were actually listening to me when we watched the 'Great Vacation Cities of America." She teases looking into his eyes. He chuckles, "I always listen to you. Although, I may not act like it, at times." She releases a soul quenching laugh.

 _The laugh he loves to hear. The laugh that made him, realize how deeply in love he was with her. The laugh that illuminates his darkest moments. The laugh that brings him solace when nothing else can. The laugh that no one understands the powerfulness behind it, except him. The powerfulness that lies behind her laugh, is the strength that lies within her being. That laugh lets him know she trusted and still trusts him with her heart and life._

"You rarely act like it!" She teases as the carriage comes to a stop in front what appears to be a beach with a tall glorious black and white lighthouse. She looks up and gasps, "Oh, Andy! It's even more beautiful in person!" She grabs his hand as the carriage driver opens the door and they step down onto the boardwalk leading to the sand. He smiles as he witnesses the excitement take over her. He leans down to whisper in ear, "Come on. Let's go to the top." She looks at him and inquires, "Are you sure? We don't really have to."

"Sweetheart, we didn't come all the way to Tybee Island just to look at the thing. Let's go explore it!" He rasps as he tips his Dodger hat to the driver.

She smiles brightly and says, "Ok! Let's go!" All but dragging him to entrance of the lighthouse gate. They make the trek up the 178 stairs and the view that is awaiting them, is beyond breathtaking. The difference between Pacific and Atlantic Oceans can be noticed at significant heights. The Atlantic is a darker shade of blue, while the Pacific has carries a lighter hue. The Pacific is colder, whereas the Atlantic is warmest. Sharon places her hands on the guard rail and leans back into Andy's embrace and inhales the scent of the ocean and whispers, "The salt even smells different." He nods in agreement and closes his eyes as his hands lightly rub her belly. After taking in the sight and asking another tourist to snap a few shots of them. They descend back down the stairs and Andy has another surprise waiting for her.

"Come on. Let's go to the beach." He says interlocking their fingers.

"We don't have swimsuits." She says looking at him as a smirk crosses his features.

"Yes, we do. Come with me and I will show you." They arrive to the cabanas and a young man hands Andy a bag. Sharon, realizes it's her beach bag. "How did you get that here without me noticing it?"

"I have my ways." He teases. He hands her the bag after he takes out his trunks. He leads her to changing cabanas. A little while later she steps out in a lavender monokini, that Nicole talked her into buying, covered with a sheer lace cover-up, accompanied by a straw hat and lavender flip flops. Andy is waiting for her in his dodger blue and white striped trunks. They walk to their blanket and umbrella hand in hand. Andy pulls out the IPod and Beats Pill and the first song, "Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes," by Jimmy Buffet begins to play. Sharon laughs before saying, "I knew you were a Jimmy Buffett guy!" Andy shrugs his shoulders and slides his sunglasses over his eyes and adjust his cap. She laughs again before saying, "You know that hat of yours has gotten us a lot of dirty looks in Braves country."

He shrugs and says, "So!" She just laughs and pulls out her book, 'Daring Greatly' by Brené Brown.

They relax on the beach for a few hours, her reading, him listening to music and maybe taking the occasional nap mixed with the occasional kisses and hand holding. As the sun starts to set, Sharon whispers, "I want to take a dip." Andy is quick to his feet, well as quick as his age will allow him, extending his hand to her. She takes his hand and he pulls her into a tantalizing kiss as the wind picks up. Her hat attempts to fly way, but she catches it all while not breaking the breathtaking kiss. The kiss breaks and she breathes, "I love you," on his lips before she steps back to pull her cover-up over her head. He admires her frame as if it's the first time he has ever seen it.

 _She loves the way he looks at her. He appreciates everything about her. Even the almost invisible stretch marks she bears. He loves the tiny pudge she has from rearing her two beautiful children. His favorite part of her body, is her hips. The one thing that most would find sexual. He loves them because they represent the fullness of her. The fullness of her being, is the way he explained it to her, when she inquired one rainy day. She loves that appreciates her reality. Her truth is all she has when it boils down to the nitty gritty and he loves it. She loves that the he loves the very essence of her._

"Earth to Andy." She teases with a shy smile.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry, I was just captivated by the beautiful woman standing in front of me." He confesses as she reaches out for his hand. She leads the way to the water. As their toes reach the tide, they both stop. She looks up at him and mouths, "Cold." He nods in agreeance. "You wanna get on my back?" He offers. She shakes her head no, swiftly. "Ok." He says. They stand there for a few moments in silence, looking out into the sunset. "Thank you." She whispers. "You are welcome, my love." He whispers. He leans down as if he is going to kiss her and picks up her and walks into the water. "Andy! Put me down!" She squeals as he goes deeper into the water. "No!" He says. By the time the water reaches his waist, she has wrapped her legs around his waist. He winks at her and she smiles in return. She knows what he wants and she gives in. She puts her straw hat on top of his cap and kisses him soundly before squeezing her nose and falling backwards into the water. She emerges shortly after, throwing her hair back in what seems like slow motion to Andy. She smiles and asks, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not quite." He rasps before pulling her into another heat searing kiss. As they pull apart, he picks her up again and spins her around and laughs before falling into the water with her. She laughs as they emerge and teases, I guess there was no point in giving you my hat."

"Nope!" He jokes. As they continue to enjoy the ocean. A young student is on the shore capturing some of the intimate moments. As they emerge from the water holding hands, the young lady approaches them, "Excuse me, my name is Houston, I am a senior at Savannah College of Art and Design, and I come to the beach every week to capture moments for my senior project. I came across y'all and I was captivated. I wanted to ask your permission to use your images and I also wanted to see if I could get your email address so I can send you the shots, as well?"

Sharon is taken aback by the young lady, who is clearly destined for greatness. She waits a beat before speaking, "Nice to meet you, Houston. Congratulations on your senior year. Yes, you may use the images. If you follow us to our stuff, I can give you a card, with the email address you can send them to." Houston smiles and says, "Thank yew, ma'am."

"No, thank you." Andy says. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans after graduation?" Andy asks. The young lady smiles and shies away a second before answering, "I want to move to Los Angeles with my cousin, Charlie. But my mom is a little against me being so far away. However, my aunt Brenda is trying to help my case."

"Brenda?" Sharon says turning around with the card in her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Houston confirms.

"What is your last name? If that isn't too personal." Andy asks.

"Johnson." Houston admits looking back and forth between the couple.

"Oh my! We used to work with Brenda at the LAPD." Sharon exclaims as she hands Houston the card.

"Really!" Houston exclaims. Andy nods to confirm it.

"Tell you what, Houston, tell your aunt to call me when you are ready to move out there and I will be glad to help you out. My son is a journalist for the L.A. Times, I'm sure he can help you as well, with the networking at least.

"Oh my gosh! Thank yew so much!" Houston exclaims.

"You are very welcome, sweetie." Sharon smiles brightly.

"I will send you the pictures as soon as I get back to my apartment." Houston says.

"We look forward to seeing your great work." Andy says.

Houston smiles and says, "Oh, yeah sir, you are one brave man to wear that hat in Georgia."

Sharon erupts in laughter as Andy's face grimaces. "I tried to tell him, Houston!" Sharon exclaims as Houston walks away.

* * *

Later, back in their room and freshly showered, Sharon pulls up her email and notices the new email from Houston. They look at the pictures and they both agree on their favorite. She captured a shot of them right at the perfect moment of the sunset, Sharon is gazing up into Andy's eyes and he is peering into her jade orbs with a bright smile on his face with his arms draped around her.

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~**_

Thank you for reading. Please leave nuggets of love, they are greatly appreciated.

P.S. Savannah is my favorite city, in my state!


End file.
